Sakura Blooms
by xxxdarkgirlxxx
Summary: Tesa Okimi liked the Hikaru Hitachiin in middle school.After spending two years in Russia she's back at Ouran as a new person and Hikaru finds himself falling in love. Can he win her heart even tho she hates him for hurting her back then. Hika-chanxOC new
1. Hitachiins

disclaimer: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club :(

"I..I really like you..Hikaru" Tesa stuttered out not meeting the ginger haired twins eyes. He smiled.

"oh I'm Koaru,Tesa," he said trying to meet her eyes "You must have put it on my desk by mistake.."

Tesa gasped " I'm sorry Koaru!" She shouted a little to loud. The twin flinched back a bit. It was to little of a movment for the long haired girl to see.

"It's fine," he said "but Hikaru likes some one else," Tesa's shoulders dropped. She tried to speak but she new her vocie would crack.

"Oh.." she manged to mutter out.

"I on the other hand always thought you were cute," Koaru said in an almost seductive voice "maybe...you could like me instead," Tesa looked up tears running down her cheeks. Kaoru stepped forwards and crested her face, he slowly ran his thumb over her tears whipping away the moisture. Her breath caught.

"I'm...s..sorry Kaoru..b..but I like...Hikaru.."she finally managed to say. Koaru looked taken aback.

"w..what!"he yelled and took a step forward. Tesa stumbled back into a wall. Koaru's face was covered in a cold mask. There was a Russling from behind the bush near our spot and the second gold eyed twin stepped out.

"I'm Kaoru," He said walking to stand by his twin. It clicked to Tesa, they pulled the same trick on her. She felt like an idiot.

"And why would.."Hikaru started in a cold vocie.

"Eather of us.."Kaoru said.

"have liked you,"The both finished. Hikaru took the note Tesa wrote to him and ripped it to shredds.

Her hand pulled back and loud smack. Her hand made contact with Hikaru's right cheek and then Kaoru. Her hair fell in her face as she turned and walked away stopped a few yards away."The more you mess with girls feelings,"she said turning hair coveing he eyes making her look evil "the less of them you have," and with that she turned and ran. Hikaru looked at kaoru questionaly. He shrugged and turn to walk away. Hikaru just stood there. Tesa was gone the next day. She left Ouran.


	2. The Past

disclaimer: sadly i dont own Ouran High School Hoost Club :{

Tesa pov

I finshed putting my carry on in the conpartment and sat with a sigh next to my father.

"Daddy, why do we have to take a common airplanewhen we have a jet?" I asked moving a strand of miss placed hair out of my face.

"because It's a new expirenace,honey," he said a littlw to exitedly. I sighed and leaned back in my seat. My eyes slowly slipped shut as I entered unconiness. I awoke to my father shaking my slightly.

"Wake up boo," he said softly. My eyes fluttered open and I quickly remebered why I was on a plane. I sat up and let out a small yawn as I sleeply grabbed my bag and fallowed my dad off the plane. He trotted to the waiting sleek black limo and slide in.

"Isn't nice to be back home," he said waving his hand out the window to the beauty of japan.I smiled.

"yah, it is." I replied 'it would be better if I didn't have to go back to school with the Hitachiins.' We pulled up in front of our house.

"it's been awhile since I've seen this house," my Dad muttered stepping out of the back offering me a hand out. I gladly exepted and mannaged to stummble my way out of the car without hurting my self to much and slowly made my way to lily pattered wooden door. It opened at my aproach.

" Hello miss it is very nice to see you again," My favorite maid said smiling at me. "It's never nice to see you to Kimiko," I gave her a hug and she took my bag.

"do you remember your way around?" she asked as she walked to the stairs the were draped in a purple rug.

"I believe so.." I said walking the way I thought was to my room.

"your rooms this way miss," Kimiko said.

"I knew that,"I said turning and fallowing her. I was starting to remeber everything about my way aroung the house as we came to a stop in front of my door. She opened it and set my bag inside.

"We have not changed anything from theday you left,"she menchened as she left the room.

I looked around at the purple walls. I smiled.

"I remeber the last time I was here," I mutter quieetly outloud. I wondered to my deck and picked up the scribbled picture.

_**(**__**flashback)**_

"tesa what's wrong?" Kimiko asked worried. I didn't replie, I simple ran up the stair and into my room. I slammed the door behind me and let out a sob. I slid down to the floor and let the tears run down my cheeks.

" I hate him!" I yelled between the sobs. I sat there for who knows how long before I stood up and walked the desk in the far side of the room. I looked down at the pictures scattered over the top. I picked one up.

` "I hate you Hikaru," I said " I hate the Hitachiins."

There was a tearring sound that filled the room. The remainds of the paper fell into the small trashcan. Will one piture left.

" I'll keep this one," I muttered " to remind me... Of what they did,"

I took out a sharpie from the pens. I skribbled out his face. Hikaru's face. With that I tore the other half off. As Kaoru's face fell to the tash. I put the other half down.

" I refuze to see them again, I'm glad this was my last day."


	3. Nekokun

Tesa's POV

I sighed looking up at the huge building that is to be my school. The limo my dad insisted I take today pulled up in front of a very fermiler face.

"Neko-kun!" I asked stepping to face the cloaked man.

"It's been a long time Koneko, my dear sister,"He said with a smile.

"You know im not your sister Neko," I said and hugged him.

"Your close enough," He said hugging me back. "You changed quiet a lot Tesa,"

"Well it has been two year," I said with a smile. Nekozowa was the only person I missed while I was gone. He was the only person who ever took the time to get to know me, and the only person who was not afrade the I dressed in dark colors most of the time. But now I was standing next to my old friend in a hidouse yellow marshmello. Neko must have noticed me looking in descust at my dress.

"I have die and my house Koneko,"He said smiling widly. I laughed at his nickname for me.

"Speaking of little kittens Hows Kimiko?" I asked looking at Neko as we walled down the halls of Ouran Acadamy. Neko open his mouth to say somethig but the rang. We both laughed.

"Well at least I got to show you to your class room," He said. He gestured to the door next to us. I didn't really know the way I would have Neko draw me up a map later. He smiled and planted a kiss on the top of my head like he always use to I laughed and faked a horrafid and desgsued look. He bowed and walked away. I was laughing when I entered the class room But a running into pair of genger haired twins in my way stopped my laughing and probable just ruined my day.

Hikaru's POV

Me and my brother had just walked into our class when a laughing girl came in behind us and ran right into me and tumdled backwards. I turned to see a patite dark red headed girl fallen on her knee's. She was aborable, but when she saw Kaoru and I her face fell.

"I'm sorry miss," I said holding my hand out to her to help her up. She ignored and stood on her own. With out even enoliging I was there she walking off to a seat and sat, her mouth in a fearm line.

"what was that about, Hikaru?" Kaoru asked a litttle annoyed.

"I don't know," I said anosly "but is it just me or does she look a little formiar?"

"No, not really Hikaru..." He said looking over at her. I sighed I guess he was right but there was just somthing about her...


End file.
